Burnt Rubber and Desire
by littleyellowporsche
Summary: Alice and Jasper one-shot. Alice and Jasper need to spice up their sex life. When Alice comes up with a thrilling idea, can she get Jasper to go along for the ride, even after what happend last time? *Re-edited and extened scene*


Alice and Jasper One Shot

"_**Burnt Rubber and Desire"**_

_**A/N: I own nothing. I would love to own the Cullen men, but I don't. **_

After several hours of reorganizing my closet for the zillionth time, I finally sat down on the floor and leaned my head against the wall. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I was bored out of my mind. I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to sleep. I knew that no matter how hard I tried, or how long I wished it, I could never sleep. What was it like to sleep? To feel the exhaustion of my body, to feel the heaviness of my eye lids, to dream. Oh, to dream! To be able to lie back, and kill several hours while dreaming pleasant dreams. I closed my eyes tighter and tried to make amusing images appear behind my eye lids. I don't know how long I sat there with my eyes closed before I finally reached over and picked up the pink tennis shoe off of the rack next to me and threw it across the closet in frustration. Tonight was one of those nights where there was nothing to do.

Edward was off with Bella, doing God knows what. We hardly ever saw them any more, but I guess that was to be expected during their first decade of marriage. Emmett and Rose were on another one of their extravagant honeymoons. That poor boy would do _anything_ to make Rose happy. Carlisle was working the graveyard shift at the hospital, and had been for the past few months. At least he had something to do when the whole world was asleep. And Jasper, well, he was in his study trying to dictate a book about the actual events that happened during the Civil War. Trying to give the South a better story than what was written in the many books out there. So that left little ole' me with nothing to do, but throw shoes across my closet. There had to be something better.

I finally got up, and crawled across the closet to find the shoe that I had thrown. As I made my way through the wall of dress pants, I saw the small hole that the shoe had made when it hit the wall. _Damn, shoes. I didn't throw it that hard_. As I peered through the hole, I was surprised when I found the shoe in the hands of my southern husband. He squatted down and looked through the hole and met my eyes.

"Bored again?" he asked as he handed me the shoe through the hole. "You should probably fix that before Esme finds it."

"I know," I mumbled to myself. I placed the pink shoe next to its partner on the rack when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I could smell his spicy scent as he pulled me close into his chest and began to play with the straps of my tank top. As Jasper's hands began to roam my body, I could see what he was planning for tonight and sighed.

I loved Jasper. He was my soul mate. If there was a God, He had been kind enough to give me this wonderful man to spend my life with, to spend eternity with. No other man ever caught my eye, and Jasper would be the only creature that would have my heart. But after spending decades with this gorgeous man, the old dog needed to learn some new tricks. At times, I was jealous of my brother's and sister's love life. Edward and Bella were fresh new lovers, discovering new ways to please each other and were still head over heals in love. Emmett and Rosalie did things that humans only dream of in their wildest dreams. If you could imagine it, Emmett and Rose probably created it first. Jasper was amazing, but he was like Shakespeare; once he found a formula that worked, he stuck with it, and used it over, and over, and over again. Lately, after seeing all of the romantic adventures that my siblings were embarking on, I longed for something new and something fresh.

As Jasper began to kiss the small, sensitive mole that I had behind my right ear, I thought of the last time that Jasper and I had really, really good sex. I thought of that night, and the events that lead to Jasper performing in the heat of anger, lust and excitement. I could feel the speed and the danger of that night as if it were happening right now. I thought of how he had made me soar with pleasure, the kind that was there when we were first together. Then I thought of the hideous fight we got into the next morning, but quickly erased that thought from my head, wanting to keep that night in view.

"I bet I know what you're thinking about," Jasper whispered with his southern accent that only slightly appeared when he was aroused. I knew that the thoughts of that one spectacular night was sending my emotions through the roof and effecting Jasper's as well.

I allowed Jasper to continue, knowing that after he was finished sucking on the spot on my collar bone, he would focus most of his attention on my clothing. I kept replaying that night in my head, and thought about what it would be like if we could do it again. Both of us knew the workings of the business better than we did before, and with my Porsche, we wouldn't be eliminated as early as we were before. But what if the same thing happened this time? Would I be able to get a new Porsche? If we destroyed it, not only would Jasper be angry with me, but I would have Edward on my case as well. Edward, I could deal with, I would just get him to buy me a new one. Could I get Jasper to agree to this again?

I slowly turned around in Jasper's arms, making sure to press my whole body into his, hitting all the right places. I had to play my cards right if I wanted Jasper to agree to this again. As he held me against him, I stared up at his burning golden eyes that were turning darker by the moment. I ran my fingers through his honey hair and gently pulled his head back, exposing his neck to me. I slowly ran the tip of my nose along the length of his neck, until I stopped at this ear.

"Jazz," I whispered to him in a way that would tease with his emotions. I brought my hands out of his hair, and began to work on the buttons of his shirt. The top few were already undone, showing off his creamy toned chest. As I finished with the buttons, I pushed off his shirt, exposing his shoulders. He tightened his arms around me, causing the muscles in his shoulders and arms to flex, making me smile. He placed his hands under my thighs and lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. He pushed me up against a wall so that he could free his hands to work on my shirt.

I knew that time was running out if I wanted to put my plan into action. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to play with the short hairs at the base of his neck. I leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Jazz, can we have some fun tonight?"

I could hear a groan come from the pit of his stomach and I knew that he was feeling all the lust I was sending out.

"What kind of fun, beautiful?" he whispered back in a husky tone.

I bent my neck to the side to grant him access to my neck and shoulders. He began kissing and nibbling at the nook between my neck and shoulders. I had to stay focused. I was in desperate need of an adventure tonight.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could take out the Porsche."

Jasper continued to kiss my neck, barley listening to what I was saying. _Poor guy_, I thought. I had been denying him the past few nights. He was probably just as riled up as I was. I continued to push my plan to him.

"I thought we could drive it into Seattle, and have some fun with it."

That caught his attention. He stopped what he was doing. "What kind of fun, Alice?" he asked, his lips still close to my neck. He knew I was up to something now.

"Well, remember when we, uh, borrowed that Jag from the car lot and took it to Seattle?"

Jasper moved his head out of my neck and was looking into my eyes. "Alice," he said in a warning tone. "Do you remember what we had to do to that car?"

I knew he was slipping out of my reach, so I gave him a sexy grin. "Yes," I said as I batted my eyes, "but do you remember the fun that we had that night?"

Jasper sighed and unhooked my legs from around his waist, and moved across the room, leaving me standing against the wall. "No, Alice," he grumbled from the other side of the room.

"But, Jazz…"

"No, Alice!" He turned to face me this time. "Do you really remember what happened to that car? We had to completely get rid of it because we couldn't return it to the lot that we _borrowed_ it from. It was so bad, that Rosalie couldn't even fix it. Not to mention the amount of money we had to pay the guy who won."

"It wasn't that much," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear it. He did.

"Not that much? Alice, it was enough that Carlisle noticed the amount missing." He was getting upset now, but the idea was in my head, and I wanted it so bad.

"Okay, so I made a bad bet." I agreed trying to turn the mood around.

"Ha! That's something I thought I would never hear you say." He turned back around and started heading for the door.

"Jazz, wait, please. Just hear me out." I ran to his side and pulled him around so that he was facing me again. "We know the rules now, and the Porsche is so much faster than the Jag."

"Alice, you love that Porsche. Do you know how angry you would get if something happened to it?" He was being reasonable now, and I had thought about the idea of some one messing up my Porsche. But it was just a car; a really nice and fast car.

"Please, Jazz," I begged. "Think of how much fun we had that night, even after the race."

I could see his mind working, and debating the idea. I knew he loved the rush he got that night, but he was really angry when we crashed the Jag. He really loved that car. But this time would be different. The Porsche was faster, and we knew the rules better enough to not make the same stupid mistake as last time. I saw him roll his eyes and I smiled up at him. I could see us driving to Seattle in the Porsche and I knew that he had agreed. I threw my arms around him and kissed him on his lips.

"Thank you, Jazz!" I squealed as I ran off into my closet to find the perfect outfit.

"I'm not buying you a new Porsche if you wreck this one," he called after me as he walked to his smaller closet to grab his leather jacket and extra money that he kept in his sock drawer.

"I know," I called back as I zipped up my leather skirt and found the shoes that I wanted. "I'll make Edward buy me a new one!"

I heard him laugh at the idea, and knew that he was warming up to what we were doing tonight. He really did have great time the last time, even after we had to get rid of the Jaguar.

It only took about an hour to drive into Seattle. It was almost one in the morning when we left, so most of the roads were empty, allowing us to drive down the streets at any speed we pleased. Once we reached the old, abandoned ship yard we began to hear the loud music and the roar of the engines in the cars that were racing. As we pulled up, a man about Emmett's size came up to us. He had tattoos of women and dice across his large arms that flexed as he crossed them in front of his chest as he approached my car. Jasper and I agreed that we would make a better appearance if we rolled in with Jasper driving. Jasper smiled as he rolled down the window and eyed the man walking up to us.

"Buy in is 5K," the man said as he leaned in closer to our window. He kept his arms crossed and chest puffed out, trying to intimidate us. Jasper simply looked over at me to get the approval. Jasper handed the man a roll of bills, and we waited patiently as the man counted each one. "You race here before?" he said as he stuck a number to the top of our windshield.

"No," Jasper answered back. Jasper looked over at me and sent me a quick calming wave. I had been starring at the sticker on my windshield since the man stuck it there.

"Name?" the man asked as he took out a sheet of paper from his back pocket.

"Jasper and Alice."

The man looked down at us and raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "She's racing too?" He asked in a smart ass tone. Jasper nodded and the man chuckled to himself. "Buy in is more if both of you are racing." Jasper reached into the glove box and pulled out an extra roll of bills and handed it to the guy. "Right on. Your first race is down at the second dock. Race starts in five."

As Jasper rolled up his window, I could feel the excitement building in me. We rolled down the street and took quick glances at all of the cars that were parked off to the sides, waiting for their next races. I smiled to myself as I compared each car to my Porsche.

As we reached the second dock, we parked our car behind the others, and Jasper stepped out to talk to the guy running this race. I could hear Jasper and the new guy talking about the wagers, and watched Jasper pull out some money from his jacket pocket. As he handed the money to the guy, my eyes clouded over with a vision of this guy lying on the ground with a broken nose. I grabbed the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car.

As soon as I opened the door, I had about twenty guys staring at me. If there was one thing that I learned from Rosalie in the years that I had lived with her, was how to distract men. They really were simple creatures, and the old saying was true: God gave man a brain and a penis, but only enough blood to control one at a time. My red leather mini skirt, tight gold halter top, and gold heals had done the trick. As I walked up to Jasper, the guy he was talking to stopped what he was doing and gave me a once over.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I slipped my hand into Jasper's back pocket as he wrapped his arm around me.

"No," Jasper replied, mockingly. "I was simply explaining to my new friend here, that after I won the first race, you would be driving in the next one." He looked back up at the guy, who was now starring at my chest. "Better stay focused, my friend. We wouldn't want something to happen." Jasper gave the guy a threatening stare and the guy nodded that we were all clear to race. I gave the guy a quick wink before Jasper and I headed back to the Porsche.

Once we got into the car, Jasper revved the engine to get all of the peeping tom's to back away from the car. We drove up to the starting line, and waited while a girl in a short cut off jean skirt and black lace top walked up holding a flag in hand. Jasper looked over to me and I gave him a quick kiss.

"We've got this one," I told him as he looked back and revved the engine again. I could see the smile on his face and wild in his eyes.

I walked back up to the guy who had helped us earlier to collect our winnings. I made sure to count it all, and called the guy out when he tried to stiff me. He half apologized and pointed us in the direction of the next race.

This time I drove up to the next start line and casually smiled at the shocked guys as I passed by. When I idled the Porsche at the start line, a guy in a neon-green Nissan pulled up next to me and rolled down his window.

"Hey there, baby," he called out and smiled at me. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes when he winked at me. "I'll try not to scratch your pretty little car when I pass you up." He eyed Jasper for a second, and then looked back at me. "After the race, if you're real nice, I'll let you help me share my winnings."

I looked straight ahead and flipped the guy off as they started the count down. Jasper gave a quick laugh as he could feel my anger for the guy rise. If he did scratch my car, I would make it so that he wouldn't be able to drive his off of the raceway.

Once the race started, I let the guy in the green car pass me, just to make him feel like he had a chance. But once I saw the finish line, I blasted past him and sped through the finish line with all the other cars crossing after me. As I parked the car, the same green car rolled up next to mine. The guy stopped his car and starred at me as I counted my winnings.

Jasper leaned over and wrapped his arm around me and called out the window, "You should see her in bed." He gave the guy a 'screw you' smile and crashed his lips into mine. I closed my eyes and let Jasper kiss me as I heard the guy drive off.

The rest of the night carried on in a similar fashion. Jasper and I would take turns racing, and we would continue to make the others jealous when we collected our winnings. The night was amazing! I could feel the freedom and adrenaline rushing off of Jasper whenever he won a race, and enjoyed watching him protect me from all of the other men, reminding them that I was his. We were partners in crime tonight, and continued our façade until the very last moment.

When the last race came around, it was my turn to drive, and I was anxious to get it over with. Jasper was sending me waves of lust and passion so strong that I had to keep my mind on other things to keep from taking him right then and there. As I sat in the Porsche, waiting for the others to come to the start line to the final race, I had to push Jasper off of me to keep myself focused. We had already won every race, and a lot of money and I had placed a high bet in our favor on this last race.

Jasper was leaning over, and was snaking his hand higher and higher along my thigh, sending shivers through my body. As Jasper began to whisper all of the things he wanted to do to me when we got home, I saw a bright flash of neon-green from the corner of my eye. I ignored the guy who was sitting in the car, and allowed Jasper to continue telling me his list. But when Jasper suddenly came to a stop, I got a vision that made my skin crawl, and not in the sexy way it just had, thanks to Jasper.

When I turned my head to look at Jasper, he was already out of the car, and walking towards the guy in the green Nissan. Flashes of what Jasper was going to say or do kept running through my mind. Jasper couldn't decide what he was going to do, so I stayed in the car. He would have thoughts of punching a hole in the car, or ripping the door off, but would then decide to simply talk trash with the guy. But when a vision of Jasper sinking his teeth into the guy's neck flashed up is when I raced out of the car and over to Jasper's side.

When I reached them, they were standing in each other's faces, both looking like they wanted to kill one another.

"You look at her again and I will fuck you up so badly that you'll be scared even look at another woman again, do you hear me?" Jasper snarled at the guy.

"Well, at least I'm not some pussy like you who lets his bitch race for him." The guy pushed Jasper's shoulder as he said this, but Jasper didn't budge at all.

I saw the thought run through Jasper's head, and I was by his side in time to hold back the punch that would have done more than brake the guy's nose, and shatter his jaw. Jasper was furious and I had to use all of my strength to pull him away from the guy and back to the Porsche. I gently pushed him against the car, making sure not to dent it, then slapped him across the face.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jasper?" I whispered to him trying not to bring attention upon us.

"I swear I'm going to kill him if he looks at you like that again!" Jasper was pushing against my hold, trying to get past me. He was stronger than me, and I had to use all of my force on him just to keep him near the car.

"Jazz, you have to stop," I said to him, trying to regain his focus. "We have one last race and then we can get the hell out of here. Just one more, Jazz. Come on, he's not worth it." I placed my hands on the sides of his face and guided him so that he was looking at me now. "We'll screw him over in the last race like we did before. We have this one, Jazz, but we have to stay focused." I tried to be calm as I talked to him, hoping that it would calm him. He gently pushed me out of his way, and took just a few steps away, running his hands through his hair once, and then straightening out his jacket.

He walked back over to me, and kissed me. This kiss was amazing, the kind of kiss that made my head spin, and had my core begging for him. He broke away and leaned into my ear. "Can I kill him after the race?" he asked. He pulled up and looked at me. I could still see the anger and the hunger in his eyes, but when he winked at me, I would let Jasper do whatever he wanted, as long as he took some of his anger out on me later tonight.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Get in the car, Major." Jasper let out a loud laugh as I gave him a sexy grin and used the name I had for him only when I needed him. We both got back into the car and started the engine.

Once the raced started, we let some of the other cars get ahead of us. I had seen that this race was going to get dirty, especially now that we had pissed the Nissan driver off even more. We slid past a few cars, and slowly made our way to the front. One of the lead cars blew out a tire and began spinning on the race way. Cars swerved and one of them hit another. I watched for openings as Jasper informed me of the actions going on behind us.

Once we hit the last stretch, it was just us and the Nissan. I tried to keep as much distance between us as possible, but the asshole was intent on taking us out. He let off the gas just a little so now we were side by side. I would speed up, but so would he. I would slow down, and sure enough he would be by my side once again, each time getting closer and closer to my car.

I could see the finish line, and tried to focus on getting there. Suddenly, the Nissan backed off and fell behind us. "Alice, speed up," Jasper said to me in a tone that had me worried. "Alice! Speed up, now!" Jasper yelled, but it was too late. The Nissan came up and angled his car so that he hit the back side of my car, causing it to spin. I held the steering wheel straight and pulled the emergency break so that the car would come to a stop. Luckily, the Nissan had slowed to make sure he had damaged the car. I pushed down on the gas and let off the emergency break and peeled out. My foot was to the floor and I was neck and neck with the Nissan once again, but the Porsche was faster.

As soon as we crossed the finish line, I flew out of my car and headed over to the guy who was driving the Nissan. He was barley out of his car when my fist met the front of his face. He hit the floor and placed his hand over his now busted nose.

"What the fuck!" He called as he used his car for support to pull himself back to his feet.

"You are going to pay for my car, asshole!" I said back to him, trying to keep my head on straight. I wanted to do so much more to him, but I knew that I couldn't.

The guy looked me up and down, and then spit off to the side. "Ha." He grunted as he took a step closer to me. "That ain't gunna happen, half-pint."

I looked at the guy, then took a step around him and made my way closer to his Nissan. I stopped when I had reached the back side of his car, the same place where he had crashed into my car. I looked back at the guy, then shoved my heel into his car, leaving a huge dent and a nice little hole where my heel had gone through.

I walked back towards the guy, who was still starring at the hole in is car. I grabbed the collar of the guy's shirt and pulled him down so he was eye level with me. I pressed my body up against him and whisper into his ear, "You _will_ pay for my car." I could see what the guy's response was going to be, and before he completed his insult, I nudged my knee into his groin.

By this time, Jasper had made his way over to use, shoving our winnings in to his back pocket. He came and stood by my side, and grinned down at the guy who was now pulling out all of his winnings from the night to hand over to us. He held it up with one hand, and Jasper reached out to take it from him. As Jasper and I headed back towards our car, we heard the guy yell out a few choice words, but Jasper just simply ignored him and opened the passenger door open for me. Before he closed the door behind me, he crashed his lips into mine and whispered, "I'll deal with you later."

When we were about half way home, Jasper pulled off to the side of the deserted road and parked the car. "Get out," he said to me. I could tell he was angry, and he was trying to keep me out. He kept changing his mind on whether or not he would stay here with me, or go back to kill the Nissan driver. I got out of the car and Jasper walked over to my side.

"What the hell were you thinking, Alice?" He asked me as he pinned me against the car.

"The guy screwed up my car, Jasper! I wasn't going to let him get away with it!"

"But you pretty much shattered the guy's face."

"Oh, I didn't hit him that hard. He has a broken nose and a chipped tooth." I tried to wiggle myself free from his hold, but Jasper was stronger.

I couldn't tell if Jasper was angry or not. He raised one of his hands like he was going to grab my throat, but changed his mind and ran his hand down my arm and along my waist. He had hunger in his eyes, and an evil grin slowly forming on his face. Before I could say anything, he threw me over his shoulder and began running into the forest.

"Jasper!" I called out, hitting my fists on his back. "Jasper, put me down. Dammit, let me go!" He continued to run for another minute or two, then finally stopped and put me down. "What the hell, Jasper!?" I yelled at him. I tried to make my way past him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest. "I'm not leaving my Porsche on the side of the road Jasper! You're not getting anything until-."

He crashed his lips into mine, and all thoughts about my car were gone. I unzipped his jacket and threw it on the ground. When Jasper undid the clasp of my shirt that was around my neck, I lifted my arms as he pulled the shirt up and over my head. As soon as my shirt was off, Jasper pulled his shirt over his head and threw it with mine. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and crashing my bare chest into his.

Jasper pushed me up against a tree, as I began to moan out his name. I unlocked my legs from around him and stood up so he could remove my skirt. Once the skirt was gone, his jeans followed shortly after. He clasped his hands on my butt and hoisted me up once again so that my legs were wrapped around him.

He decended his lips to one of my breasts and brought a hand to the other one. I tilted my head back as my mind started to fog over, but this time it wasn't because of a vision. Jasper continued to suck and nibble on my breast as I wiggled my hips against his. I curled my fingers into his honey hair and pulled his lips to mine. While our tounges fought for dominace, my hands roamed his back and his shoulders while his stayed curled in my hair, keeping me close to him.

Finally I pulled away and gasped for unneeded air. Jasper's lips and tounge were working their way along my neck, while one of his hands continued to massage my breast.

"Jasper," I managed to moan out. My bones were liquid and I could feel the knot in my stomach growing hungry for Jasper. "Please, Jasper, I need you," I moaned. Jasper moved his lips off of my neck and began to latch onto my breast again. "Jasper, please," I moaned again. I was done with his foreplay. He removed his lips off of my breast and began to leave a trail of kisses down my stomach.

Once he reached my core, he slid his finger in to test the water. "God, you're drenched." He bent his head down and began sucking on my sweet spot. I gasped out for air and dug my nails into Jasper's shoulders. I could feel the knot in my stomach tightening, but this wasn't what I wanted. I needed Jasper. I thrust my hips up towards him, hoping he would get my message.

"No," Jasper said as he pulled away and looked up at me. "I'm not done with you yet."

"I'm done with this," I pleaded with him, "Please, Jasper?"

"Please, what?"

"Please, Jasper. I need you."

"What do you need, Alice?" Jasper said to me, his voice deep and filled with lust. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Jasper!" I called out as he began to suck on my neck again. " I need you. Japser, please, I need you to fu-."

I couldn't finish my sentence. Jasper thrust all of him into me in one quick movement. I screamed out in pleasure and wove my fingers into Jasper's hair. As he began to thrust in and out of me, Jasper buried is head into my neck and began kissing it as I clung onto his shoulders and back for support. Our movements were fast and hard, working out all of the anger that we had inside of us. We violently climaxed together, calling out each other's name in ecstasy.

We stayed in our same position, both too tired to move. We let our heavy breathing settle, and after a while Jasper pulled me down to the ground. As he lay on top of me, he kissed my lips softly, and then met my eyes.

"How much do you think the damage is on the Porsche?" He asked as he ran his hand along the top of my chest.

I let out a small laugh and rolled my eyes. "It's nothing that Rose can't fix."

"But you made such a big deal out of it with the guy." Jasper looked so cute when he was confused.

"He called you a pussy and purposely crashed into my car. No one calls my husband a pussy and ruins my car and gets away with it." I gave him a wink and he crashed his lips into mine. We stayed in the forest for the remainder of the morning, and didn't bother to rush home. The only things that we had on our minds was burnt rubber and desire.


End file.
